


Love you in the morning

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Another mom-friend reader request I did. I adore 76 so much and he needs a mom-friend to take care of him when he doesn't take care of himself.





	

He felt so conflicted right now, finally realizing for himself why he was less grouchy when you were around.

He liked you.

He liked it when you told him to sit down and eat, not just run away with coffee in hand.

He liked it when you would set the plate full of eggs and bacon and toast in front of him, urging him to take his mask off and relax.

When you left your hand on his shoulder. Such a strange and normal comforting thing that you did.

He liked watching you go about your morning, tidying up the kitchen and putting out plates for everyone else as they trickled in.

Watching your smile whenever anyone thanked you for your hard work. The way your face lit up when you were given even the smallest praise.

He liked everything about you. From the way you would put your hair back out of your face to the small smiles you made after taking a drink of your tea.

Every last second of it, he watched. He stared.

And he couldn’t look away.

It was one of these mornings where he always tried to sneak away with his coffee because he didn’t understand why his stomach did flip flops around you.

It was one of these mornings where you would always call after him with that honeyed voice of yours.

“Jack, I made your favorite! No running away after I did all this hard work for you~!” Your voice sent a tiny shiver over his skin.

It was one of these mornings, where he stood stock still in the door of the kitchen when he realized he had slowly fallen in love with you.

Your soft touches, your gentle reminders, the way you smiled.

All of what you were had completely taken him by surprise.

And now you were in front of him, that gentle touch against the lapel of his jacket and a worried look on your breathtaking face.

“Jack?”

Your voice pierced his heart, and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

The butterflies were pushed out of the way while he leaned down and kissed you.

It seemed to last forever, and you didn’t pull away.

In fact, you had kissed him back, your lips so soft against his scarred ones.

When he finally pulled away, his brain registered a whistle and some cheering before his face went red and he put his visor back in place.

You barely got out his name before he pushed through the small crowd of the youngin’s standing at the door, and he was gone.

It was one of those mornings when he left her with a frown on her face, instead of a smile.

It was one of those mornings breakfast didn’t get served.


End file.
